love through a double sided mirror
by Madame Gaston 24
Summary: After escaping her abusive boyfriend she becomes Max's new tenant, he is instantly obsessed with her he's worried she would freak if she found out the truth but would the truth be less scary than what she believes is really going on? Can Max finally find someone to love him who loves him for him?
1. Chapter 1

Tiffany took a deep sigh as she looked up at the tall brick block of flats in front of her clutching a piece of paper with the address on, this was it she was starting a new life, away from parents and more importantly away from abusive ex boyfriend. The man on the phone sounded nice enough he had seemed enthusiastic for her to come over and look at the place which was always a good start.

'Well here goes nothing' she thought to herself pushing her shoulder length brown hair over one ear, egging herself on to take the first step through the door and her new life.

Tiffany looked up in ore towards at the high ceilings.

'Wow look at this place' she marvelled to herself, suddenly her train of thought came to a sudden halt as she suddenly walked into something causing her to collide to the floor onto her behind. Tiffany looked up confused as to what she had walked into and saw a tall dark haired man grinning down at her, her heart skipped a beat, those straight pearly white teeth making a perfect smile that caused dimples in a handsome face covered with salt and pepper bristles.

The man looked down at her, his breath caught in his lungs, his eyes scanned the curvy figure of the woman dressed in a tightly fit flower print dress, his eyes scanned down her body and he swallowed hard as he saw the dress had ridden up high up her smooth tanned thigh. He coughed and drew his eyes away, come on Max act normal, act normal.  
"I'm I'm sorry" she stuttered on the ground.  
"Faults all mine" he managed to speak "Hear let me help you up" he said offering a hand, she took it and helped her up off the ground.

"Thank you" she said smoothing down her dress over her curves. "I err I came to look at the flat that's for rent, I arranged a viewing" She explained trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Oh yes I remember, Tiffany right?" he said grinning, come on Max act normal don't ruin it, "Well I'm Max the owner lets show you around" pointing a finger up the stairs in gesture for her to follow him.

Max opened the door and showed her into the flat, Tiffany fell in love with it straight away, the big open windows and the dark wooden floors everything was just perfect. She stared out of the window and looked onto the city below.  
"Best view in the building if you ask me" 'Except you' he thought to himself.

"How much?" she asked enthusiastically grinning at him.

"Thirty eight hundred" Blurting out the usual number he said to girls he liked.

"Wow really what's the catch got mice or creepy neighbours, something like that?" Max gave a short awkward chuckle when he realised that if anything he was the creepy neighbour.  
"No nothing like that actually..." suddenly there was a loud vibration causing items in the flat to shudder and vibrate.

"What was that?" she asked slightly shaken.

"Oh that, yeah that's what I was talking about the trains get pretty noisy round here and it takes a lot to heat the place in the winter" Tiffany nodded with understanding.

"Still if you got someone in your bed the cold shouldn't be too much of a bother" He suddenly blurted out. 'Oh God Max why did you say that, you've blown it now haven't you' He panicked to himself.

"W, what do you mean by that?"

"Sorry, sorry I shouldn't have said anything, I just assumed well you know, that you'd have a boyfriend" Tiffany shook her head.

"No nothing like that, my partner and I just broke up" 'Jackpot' Max thought to himself, don't blow it Max don't blow it.

"Oh sorry to hear that" He said trying his best to sound sympathetic.  
"Well I'm really interested in this place if you think I'd be a good resident" Max nodded.

"Yes, Yes I'd like that" Tiffany smiled and Max smiled back.

Unpacking had been a challenge and a half, with no family to help her she was forced to move everything in by herself. Grabbing box after box and climbing all those stairs with it to the flat.

"Need some help" a voice drawled behind her, she yelped and jumped the box fell to the floor causing the contents to spill all over the floor.  
"God Dammit" she fumed bending down to pick up the books and chucking them back in the box. Max bent down and helped pick up the books, Tiffany reached for a book, Max reached for the same book his hand rested on hers. Both kneeling down they both looked at each other, Tiffany's heart leapt to her throat as his dark brown hazel eyes stared across at her. Max scanned his eyes over her, the way a strand of hair had fallen across her face, the way the manual labour had caused a thin layer of sweat causing her chest to shine in her low cut dress. For a moment there was silence as they stared at each other.

"T, Thank you" she stuttered pulling her hand and the book away.

"Look if you need a hand shifting this lot..."

"No, no I'm fine really" Last thing she was going to do was except help, the reason she had moved here was to be independent and to get away from men. Max's jaw clenched, Dammit why did they never accept his help.

Tiffany shut the door behind her and leaned her back against it, closed her eyes and sighed, that was it, done, finished. She looked at all the boxes and groaned; now all he had to do was unpack the bloody stuff she thought to herself. Well that could wait she decided, first she was going to have a shower and then she could start targeting all the stupid boxes.

Max paced up and down, his fists clenched she had refused his help, he had been polite and charming to create a good impression and she'd refused his help. 'Because you're a useless weak man just as August says you are, she'll never like you' He thought to himself, the thoughts in his brain buzzed like static his head, his head felt so crowded with all the mixed emotions he was feeling, he had to see her again. On one hand he felt optimistic that this could be different, that she could grow to love him without discovering his secret or if she did find out that she wouldn't freak out but they were also conflicting with the thoughts of failure and of rejection that she would never grow to like him and she would carry on living in that flat unaware of his existence.

Max stood in a dark secret passage way peaking through a spy hole that led into the bathroom, he had seen her sweating he knew that she would be heading for a shower soon. Suddenly there she was stood barefoot on the white tiled bathroom floor slowly lifting the dress over her head, her long brown hair fell down her naked back. His eyes studied her with deep interest careful not to miss a thing he wanted to remember every detail. His eyes wondered every curve her soft smooth tanned skin, her flat stomach and curvy long legs, his breath in short quick breaths each one seeming to get trapped in his lungs.

Tiffany stood in the shower her eyes closed letting the hot water cascade down her tired aching body, maybe she should have accepted Max's help but she was too proud for that but she was also proud of herself that she had managed to get all of her belongings inside the block of flats and up the stairs to her flat all by herself. Her thoughts wondered to the encounter picking up the books, the atmosphere you could have cut with a knife it had seemed so awkward, but it had also felt exciting. His touch had caused Goosebumps and lightning bolts to travel along her skin and the way he looked at her, God she could melt and submit to those eyes alone.

Max's eyes were wide with wonder and passion looking through the peephole in the bathroom, he became hard just looking at her, he tried to control it he tried to control the urge that build up inside him, he knew it was wrong, he knew it was dirty and perverted but couldn't resist the urge to touch himself as he watched her run the bar of soap along her long smooth legs and across her flat stomach and large tanned breasts. Along with his climax came the feeling of shame he knew it would it always did, he was covered in sweat and cum and was fascinated by a woman that didn't even know he was there he didn't know if he could even feel any more ashamed and embarrassed with himself. 'Maybe he was a weak man' he thought to himself 'He could be there talking to her but instead he was here watching her in the shadows, all because he was too cowardly' He cursed at himself for being such a fuck up, for being the way that he was he hated himself for being such a coward hiding in the showers instead of going to talk to her.

Slowly she got out of the shower he saw the water run down her naked skin and the way her wet brown hair cascaded towards her chest, Tiffany wrapped herself in a towel that alone was one of the most delicious sights he had ever seen, he longed to see more but knew he had to quickly blocked the peep hole up before it could be noticed and walked along the corridors and into his own flat. He couldn't believe this woman was here, he couldn't have wished for a more gorgeous woman to be in the flat. Sure they had been others, there were always others but she was different, she was special, she was his.


	2. Chapter 2

Max went back to check on his grandfather August, he had so far been a good grandson to him cooking his meals and administering his medication, his grandfather used to be Max's business partner in the building but since August suffered a stroke in the past year his health had really taken a bad turn for the worst. Life hadn't been easy on August but since his stroke he had turned bitter and resentful towards the world and took it out on his Grandson.

"You're late my evening meal should have been done an hour ago" he moaned as soon as Max got through the door. 'At least let me get in the flat before you start having a go at me' Max thought to himself.

"I'm sorry, someone's agreed to rent the flat off of us I was just sorting everything out with her' August pulled a face of disapproval.  
"It had to be a woman didn't it; it's always a woman you nasty pervert" Max rolled his eyes as he started to prep his grandfathers tea. 'Here we go again' He thought to himself, although no matter how many times he heard his grandfather's spiteful words they never hurt any less.

"How long do you think this one's going to last huh?" August spat "How long before she discovers what you are and we lose another tenant"

"It won't be like that she's different" Max tried to explain bringing over Augusts meal and resting it in front of him on a dinner tray. August gave a bitter laugh.  
"They were all different weren't they? It's because you're a weak man, just like your father" Tears started to cloud his eyes he blinked his eyes furiously to get rid of them and he gritted his teeth to hold back an outburst. "You could act like someone normal and go over there and talk to her but no instead you crawl around in your tunnels like cockroach watching her in the walls, don't think I don't know what you are Max" August spat, what hurt Max the most was the truth that was behind his words.

Max stood up and turned his back on his grandfather; he wouldn't let him see the tear that fell. The tear that fell because Max believed everything that August was saying was true. He did watch her like a cockroach through the walls, they did all leave when they found out and maybe he was a weak man because he was too shy and unconfident to talk to her, every encounter with a woman took several days of raising his confidence before finally taking the plunge.

"You always have been like your father" August started again as Max filled up the needle syringe with Augusts medication, Max tried to focus on the needle and on the liquid filling the syringe trying to block out Augusts vicious hateful words. "Just like your father, weak, you're a weak man Max" August growled as Max carefully injected Augusts' medication and clearing away the dishes. Even through Augusts hateful words Max made sure to treat his grandfather with gentle care not to hurt him.

A huge lump in Max's throat caused him to not breathe properly, he couldn't swallow but he refused to break down in front of his grandfather. He subtly wiped the tears from his eyes as he washed the dishes, he'd heard all of this before, he heard it every day but it didn't hurt any less if anything it hurt more because he knew now it wasn't just said in a heated argument or because his Grandfather was in a bad mood but because August actually meant it.

"I'm going out, I'll be back soon" Max said once he had finished the washing up, trying his best to act nonchalantly about his grandfathers hateful rant.

Once he shut the door behind him of the maintenance tunnels he leaned his head back on the door and screwed his eyes shut, clenching his fists. The tears threatened to spill out of his eyes, he tried his best to restrain himself from spying on her again but it was no good, he had to see her again. Seeing into her world and feeling like he was part of it was the only way he could escape the nightmare of his own life. He had to see her again it was the only way he was going to get Augusts hateful words out of his mind and cheer him up.

As he peered through the spy hole that lead to the living room all his worries and emotions melted away, he saw Tiffany sat on the floor in shorts and vest top sorting out some of her belongings, but she looked stressed it must be so hard work sorting out the whole of her flat by herself she looked like she needed a break, like she needed to relax. Max wished he had the confidence to go and knock on the door and offer to help but he wasn't ready for that, just the thought of it made his heart beat quicker. He saw her pull a snow globe out of one of the boxes, it had something in it but he couldn't make out what it was. Suddenly Tiffany's face changed as she looked at it she had a face of hatred and of pain and anger.

'How the hell did that get in here' Tiffany ranted to herself as she looked at the snow globe that had a photo of her and her ex boyfriend in it. Max's eyes went wide with confusion and interest as she saw Tiffany violently throw the snow globe across the room. A typhoon of glass, fake snow and water washed across the floor. She looked like she wasn't having a very good day at all, suddenly Max had an idea maybe just maybe he knew how to make it a little bit better.

Tiffany's anger was abruptly disrupted by a knock on her front door; she gave a frustrated sigh 'What now?' she fumed in her head. She opened the door to find no one there; she frowned that's all she needed was knock door runners in this building she thought to herself. Her eyes glanced down and she saw a little wicker basket on the floor which included a card, a bottle of wine and a box of chocolates. Tiffany looked left to right trying to find anyone that the basket might have come from but the corridor was completely empty. Puzzled she took the basket inside and put it on the kitchen table and grabbed the card.

Max changed peep holes and opened the one that lead into the kitchen, he watched her open the card and saw a bright smile appear on her face. To him it seemed to light up the room, his heart fluttered and threatened to stop at the sight at her smiling and it made him so happy to think that he had been the one to cause the smile. He just hoped that it made up for the stressful day that he thought she had had.

 _Tiffany_

 _Welcome to the building, hope you enjoy your new home._

 _Hope this basket makes moving in less stressful._

 _Max_

Tiffany smiled widely at the card 'how thoughtful' she thought to herself 'What a kind lovely man' she sure could do with a glass of wine after the day she had had. Tiffany cracked open the bottle and poured herself a glass before going back into the living room to face the massacred snow globe.

Max was confused by the snow globe, what had made her react so violently to it? He didn't like to see her that way he loved to see her happy and smiling. He loved it more when he was the one that had made her smile, after seeing that he was ready for another verbal beating from August. After that he could survive anything because he had made her smile. After a few minutes of frustratingly trying to gain the confidence to ring her and ask if she liked her basket he finally decided to ring her.

After a few more boxes were emptied the phone rang, Sighing she got up to answer it, at this rate she was never going to get these boxes sorted she thought to herself. Accepting the call she held up the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she said, nothing answered back just silence.  
"Hello?" she asked again this time there was just breathing down the phone.

"Who is this?" Still no voice just breathing, Tiffany was really starting to feel scared, was her ex boyfriend playing tricks on her and trying to freak her out. Tiffany hung up her heart beating through her chest. 'Relax' she thought to herself 'He doesn't know where you are' Tiffany knew she wasn't going to get a decent night sleep now, the sun was going down and now the flat seemed creepy and empty on her own, if that was her ex boyfriend trying to creep her out it had worked.

In Max's bedroom Max stood banging his head against the wall, his hands clenched into a tight fist, nails biting into the soft flesh of his palm.

'You weak man, you stupid fucking weak man' he thought to himself 'Not even got the courage to talk to her on the phone' After the tragic attempt at phoning her Max had given August his sedative so he couldn't hear Max rant and bang his head in failure. 'Of course she's never going to like you' He ranted 'You could have rang her, you could have spoke to her but you froze like a coward'

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Max's eyes snapped open 'who could that be?' he thought to himself. He walked to the front door and looked through the looking hole. It was Tiffany.

'Shit' he thought to himself 'I'm not ready, I can't see her' he panicked. Tiffany knocked again 'come on' he urged himself 'For once don't be such a fucking coward' He took a deep breath and swallowed hard as he opened the front door.  
"Hi Max" she greeted smiling at him. Max smiled back trying not to look terrified. "I hope I've not called at a bad time" she said worried. Max shook his head.

"No, no not at all I've just this minute put my grandfather to bed"

"Grandfather?" Max nodded.

"August, he used to be business partners with me but since he had a stroke I now care for him"

"That's very kind of you, look I'm sorry for just turning up like this but I just wanted to say thank you for the gift basket, it was very sweet of you" she said, what else was she going to say? I've come to see you because being alone in that flat is creeping me out after having a stalker type phone call off my ex boyfriend.

There it was the smile, his heart leapt to his throat, come on Max act normal don't ruin it.

"I'm glad you liked it" he managed to say trying to ignore his pounding heart. "How are you liking the flat?"

"It's lovely it's almost home just a few more boxes"

"Great, you know if you ever need a helping hand I'm only next door" he offered smiling, just that statement alone made her feel safer, his smile made her feel at ease and knowing he was just next door calmed her down knowing she could always turn to him if she was ever in trouble.

"Thank you" she smiled "That's very kind of you, well I better go it's getting late still have loads to do tomorrow" Max nodded understandingly.

"Well it was nice to see you" he said, Tiffany blushed, Max's breath caught in his throat. Just seeing her blush was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, those cheeks turning rosy red, he could imagine her lying naked on his bed in front of him; cheeks flushed wish passion and a slight embarrassment. He reluctantly watched her walk away back to her flat.

He had to have her, he just had to, he couldn't get enough of her and never would. He went back to his bedroom that night thinking of her flushed rosy cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Tiffany spent most of the night wide awake, Max had put her mind at ease a bit knowing that he was there if she ever needed any help but what kept her awake was the thoughts of her ex boyfriend, he had phoned her phone number and that made her panic. 'Calm down he doesn't know where you live' she thought to herself trying to calm herself down. 'But he could find out where you live' she panicked to herself, and this back and forth continued for most of the night.

Max lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling in the dark, the house was deadly silent. He was thinking of Tiffany how she always pushed her loose strands of hair behind her ear, her smile that showed off her cheekbones and how her cheeks flushed red at him when he complimented her. He pictured Tiffany naked on the bed in front of him, showing no shame but her cheeks flushing red with slight embarrassment as she lay before him. Slowly his hand went down his stomach and into his pants; Max groaned and closed his eyes as he grabbed himself with one hand, in his mind picturing Tiffany's heavenly curves. Max's strokes got harder and faster, his breathing turned ragging, he screwed his eyes shut and pictured Tiffany and all the things he would like to do to her. He whispered her name as his orgasm got closer and closer before a long moan at the end when he was done.

'You fall in love to quickly Max, you always fall in love to quick' he thought to himself 'And then you wonder why you get hurt, but not this time' He thought 'This time it'll be different'. He knew then that he had to see her again he just had to and not just from behind the walls.

Early afternoon the next day Tiffany's unpacking was disrupted by a knock on the door, sighing she stood up to answer it. She opened the door and there stood Max in a white button up shirt and black trousers, he stood with his hands in his pockets shifting nervously.

"Hi Max, I erm sorry was I being loud?" she asked concerned, she knew moving furniture was going to cause a bit of noise but nothing that would make the landlord turn up at her door. Max shook his head.  
"No, no nothing like that, I just wondered if you wanted to take a break from all this, this evening and join me for dinner" He grinned, his eyes wide with hope and those dimples appeared on his handsome voice. How could she say no? She needed to do something to take her mind off of her ex boyfriend.

"I'd love to" she smiled.

Max could hardly believe his luck; she had actually agreed to dinner with him, maybe things would be different after all.

"Great" he smiled trying to act casual, come on Max don't ruin it, act normal, don't scare her off. "See you at 7?" Tiffany nodded in agreement and smiled.

"See you at 7" she agreed closing the flat door. Tiffany leaned her back against the door and laid her head back and closed her eyes. 'Oh my God she was actually going to do it, she had agreed to go on a date with him' she thought to herself. She couldn't believe she had agreed to go to dinner with a man after everything her ex boyfriend had put her through. When the door had closed Max leaned against the door with one hand and lowered his head, he had done it he'd finally don't it, he had asked Tiffany out and she had said yes. Grinning like the cat that got the cream he walked back to his flat to sort out his grandfather's medication and dinner before he left to meet her.

Max walked into his flat and started to prep his grandfathers dinner.

"You're starting dinner early you off somewhere tonight?" his grandfather asked sitting in his arm chair watching him. Max turned round to him and grinned.

"Yes I am actually I'm taking the new tenant out for dinner" He announced happily at his success and hoping that his grandfather would be proud of him for actually socialising with a girl instead of just watching her through the walls.

"That's another tenant lost then" August moaned "Why don't you just leave her alone? She seems like a nice girl, too nice for the likes of you" He said hatefully.  
"But she likes me" August gave a sarcastic chuckle.

"How long will it be for she discovers you're not a real man that you're not man enough for her? How long before she discovers what you are?" Max clenched his fists trying to block out the evil words that his grandfather spat at him, all he wanted was for August to be proud of him and to be glad that he was taking steps to date a girl properly but even that apparently wasn't enough.

"Just leave the poor girl alone and let a real man take care of her" Max put the dinner tray in front of his grandfather ignoring the vicious words and left. Max closed the door behind him and frantically wiped the tears from his eyes. This would be different, he would show August he was a man and he could get a woman to love him.

Tiffany was a nervous wreck getting ready for her dinner with Max, frantically pulling the clothes out of her wardrobe trying to find something suitable to wear. She had had a lovely shower and was stood in her underwear holding up outfit's next body in front of a mirror to her trying to decide. Max was watching through the peep hole in the bedroom wall watching her get ready, he couldn't believe it she was just as nervous about their dinner as he was? 'The red one, the red one' he chanted in his head hoping that somehow he could telepathically make her choose the outfit he liked.

Eventually she picked the v neck red dress with lace sleeves and threw it on the bed with the shoes and jewellery and went to pick up her hairdryer to dry her hair. Tiffany plugged it in and switched it on, suddenly there was a loud bang and a flash of blue light with some smoke, Tiffany jumped and screamed.

"Fuck" she cursed throwing the hairdryer to the ground "Fuck now what am I going to do" She had no choice she was going to have to style her hair up. There was a knock on the door just as she put on her last shoe to finish the outfit. 'Well here goes nothing' she thought to herself walking to answer the door.

Tiffany's heart skipped a beat as she opened the door and saw Max standing there in black suit trousers and a smart shirt, he looked so handsome smiling at her, those dark brown eyes glancing over her, they way he licked his top lip and bit his bottom lip as he saw her.

"Wow" he gasped "You scrub up real nice, wait no sorry I didn't mean it like that, I mean..." he stuttered then stopped when he saw Tiffany trying not to laugh at him.

"I'll take that as the compliment I think it's supposed to be" She laughed 'God he's acting like a nervous school boy' she thought giggling to herself. "So where are we heading?" She asked. 'Wow' Max thought to himself 'He had made a complete bumbling idiot out of himself and she hadn't gone back inside and closed the door on him'

"There's a lovely quiet restaurant I know of, I, I don't like crowds much" feeling the need to explain himself.

"Sounds lovely" she grinned.

Max was completely captivated by her as she sat across the table from him eating her salad as delicate as a bird and sipping small sips of her red wine.

"August will be ok on his own won't he?" She asked concerned.  
"He'll be fine, I did his medication before I left he'll be out for the night now" It surprised Max that she showed so much care and concern for his grandfather's well being as she had never even met him, it just showed what a lovely person she was and made him even more besotted with her. They talked about his family how Max's parents had died when he was very young, she could see the pain in his eyes and she felt genuine sympathy for him. She couldn't believe how handsome Max looked in the candle light, the yellow light casting on his face enhancing his eyes and dimples in his cheeks. She couldn't remember the last time she smiled so much, he made her smile and laugh so much her cheeks ached, she couldn't remember before moving into her new flat the last time she had laughed, and more importantly he either hadn't noticed or didn't comment on her soaking wet hair.

Max sighed and closed his eyes with sadness as he walked Tiffany back to her apartment, unfortunately the evening was over and he had had such a good time with her he really didn't want to leave her. Tiffany stood by her door and looked at him.

"Thank you for such a lovely evening Max" She said her eyes scanning his, Max smiled and glanced and the floor and smiled.

"Yeah me too" She reached on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Max turned his head to kiss her on the lips, he pressed his warm soft lips against hers and his heart stopped beating this was it he had finally kissed her. Tiffany closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of the passionate kiss between them. Suddenly she realised what she was doing and pulled away looking frightened, Max looked at her confused and puzzled.

"I'm, I'm sorry Max, I can't do this, thank you for a lovely evening" She quickly said retreating into her flat and shutting the door in Max's face and locking it behind her.

Tiffany ran into her bedroom and threw herself on the bed and started to cry. 'No Tiffany you can't do this again, you can't let another man get close to you just think at what you're ex did' she ranted to herself in her head. How could she have been so stupid, she had ran away to escape her abusive ex boyfriend, when she had left she had sworn herself off men, she had vowed never to let another man get close enough to hurt her again, and what had she done? She had just kissed him, that's what , she had let a man get close enough to her for her to want to kiss him. She cursed herself for being so stupid and letting her guard down.

Max paced up and down in his dark room 'Fuck, Fuck he had ruined it, she hadn't wanted to kiss him and she had ran away from him' He hit the back of his head on the wall before crumpling to the floor and crying. He bit his teeth deep into his arm 'Fuck August was right he was a weak man, Tiffany would never love him'

As Tiffany laid in bed staring up at the ceiling in the dark alone she began to regret what she had done, she didn't think that Max was like her ex boyfriend but did she really want to risk it? And if she was honest with herself she probably did want to risk it. She began to feel sorry for Max, poor guy must be so confused wondering what he had done wrong. Tiffany sighed irritated with herself and turned onto her side. It was all her fault she could have just voiced her fears but instead she had ran like a coward. But one thing was certain when she next saw Max she had some explaining to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Tiffany was woken up by the sound of a knock on the door, she groaned, for once couldn't she just have a day where the door didn't shout at her? She opened the door and there on the floor was a parcel, she looked left to right down the hallway confused as to who had left it there. Puzzled she picked up the box and brought it inside 'What on earth could it be' she thought to herself as she put it on the kitchen table and started to open it. Inside was a note and it read...

 _When I saw you last it_

 _It looked like you needed this_

 _Beautiful as ever though._

Tiffany's heart leapt to her chest, had he seen her? Had her ex boyfriend seen her on a date with another man? And more importantly did he finally know where she lived? Had he followed her from the restaurant to her flat? She had never felt so frightened in her life, but could it be Max? Of course it couldn't, she had hurt him a lot running off like that and she could see how hurt and confused he had been in his eyes so it was unlikely that he was going to spend all that money buying her a new one. It had to be her ex boyfriend it just had to be. Fuming and angry that he dared to do this to her again she grabbed her phone and called his number.

"Tiffany?" he answered surprised at seeing her number on his phone.

"Ivan, what they hell are you playing at, you trying to frighten me?" She ranted, fuming at hearing his clueless sounding voice.

"What are you talking about?"  
"You know what I'm talking about, the creepy phone calls, the hairdryer at my door" She shouted at his ignorance.

"Hairdryer, well I guess you're still the crazy bitch you've always been, bet your still beautiful as ever though" 'Oh my God she thought that was what was on the note' she thought.

"Don't try and play ignorant with me" She growled, she was used to him playing games making her feel like she was paranoid. Ivan gave a bitter laugh.

"I have no idea what you're talking about but you better watch talking to me like that" He threatened.

"Fine if you want to play games, we'll play games" She fumed hanging up the phone.

Max slowly closed the peep hole after the argument had finished, his face fell, how had a lovely, caring gesture gone so wrong? She seemed mad and angry at receiving the hairdryer her ex seemed to have got the blame for that, but if she wanted to blame him, fine let her it would be less bad press for him. He wasn't going to take the credit for this, if she asked him he was going to act clueless 'why would he admit to something that made her so upset' he thought to himself. Still he felt disappointed and upset he had meant it to be a romantic thoughtful gesture but instead she had got the wrong end of the stick and thought of it as a creepy gesture from an ex boyfriend, so let her think that , what good could come out of her finding out the truth?

Terrified and afraid to be in her apartment alone she decided to go out and get some fresh air, she locked the door and bumped into someone. It was an old man, he looked sick and frail.

"I am so sorry" she stuttered "I, I wasn't looking where I was going"

"You the new tenant?" he asked, Tiffany nodded.  
"Any pets? Are you loud?" Tiffany shook her head.  
"Well then welcome, hope you like the place" Tiffany nodded.

"It's starting to feel like home now" she said smiling.

"Oh Tiffany I see you've met August, my grandfather" A deep husky voice sounded behind her, her heart leapt to her throat, it was Max.

Tiffany turned round and saw him stood there in a t-shirt and black trousers with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh Max hi" she tried not to stammer, his face looked serious and she could still see the hurt in his eyes, where had the happy always smiling Max gone.  
"Go inside grandfather I'll be in in a minute" August left, leaving Max and Tiffany alone and looking at each other in silence.

"Max, I, about last night, I, I feel like I owe you an explanation" Max turned his head to the side and closed his eyes; he didn't want to be reminded of that night.

"I understand, it was a mistake you regret it I understand" Tiffany shook her head.

"No, Max, no it's nothing like that"

"August always says I'm no good, that I'm a weak man, that I'd never be man enough for you, last night just confirmed it" He said turning around to walk away, Tiffany reached out and grabbed his shoulder.  
"Max wait, please" She begged, he turned round to look at her. "Would you come to my house for dinner tonight so I can explain, please?"

Max looked into her big round eyes pleading at him to give her chance to explain, how could he say no to her? Tiffany meant everything to him, he needed her like he needed air, he wanted things to be how they were before he didn't like awkward tension that was in the air.

"I owe you an explanation, please for me?" she whispered, Max slowly nodded.  
"Alright I'll come" Tiffany smiled.

"Thank you" she whispered as she hurried off to get some supplies for dinner.

August was sat in his chair looking angry when Max walked in and knelt down beside him to administer his medication.  
"I thought I told you to leave that poor woman alone" He growled.  
"I tried, I did but I love her"

"Your mother, she was beautiful she married a weak man and gave birth to another"

"But I..." Max was suddenly silenced by August striking him hard across the face, Max's head snapped to the side but Max carried on not reacting or expressing anger for the slap.

"Just like your father, how long will it be before you do to her what your father did to your mother?" When she discovers your secret or when she finds out your not man enough for her?" Max clenched his fists and jaw at the accusation of Max ever harming Tiffany.

"I will never hurt her" he growled standing up abruptly to make Augusts' meal.

Tiffany laid the last piece of cutlery on the table when Max knocked on the door and walked in.

"Perfect timing" she said smiling going into the fridge to grab a bottle of wine. "Look about last night can we have a nice meal before we get to the serious stuff?" she asked, Max nodded understandingly, it looked like she had put a lot of effort into this meal and serious conversations would just spoil it. She laid the plates on the table, Max pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. It was nice to have a nice meal without any tension, they just chatted like they used to, Max could still make her laugh and smile, Tiffany was relieved to see Max smile again.

Tiffany stood and went to clear the table.  
"I can clear up" Max offered, Tiffany smiled at the offer. She had done a gorgeous meal he couldn't let her wash up too.

"It's fine really you're my guest"  
"At least let me help" he smiled gathering the wine glasses.  
"Ok" she smiled "You wash and I'll dry"

Tiffany and Max stood by the sink doing the dishes; they knew that the awkward conversation was looming over them, threatening to raise its ugly head.

"Max about last night I want to explain, I've just got out of an abusive relationship, I let my guard down and kissing you frightened me, I was afraid of ending up with a man that would hurt me again" Max's heart stopped did she think the same as August that one day Max would end up hurting her? He turned towards Tiffany.

"I would never hurt you" he said running a damp hand through her hair, Tiffany lowered her head.

"I know, I think I know that now I'm sorry for hurting you that day" She apologised.

"I was afraid that what August says to me is true"

Tiffany sighed and closed her eyes, the poor man's confidence had been shattered to bits by his grandfather she felt so sorry for him and felt guilty that her actions had made him feel that way. Tiffany reached her hand out and put her palm on his cheek.

"August is wrong Max, I want you to know that" Max looked up at her and smiled. "I do want you Max I was just frightened before, but I'm ready now" Max's heart beat through his chest, she had opened up to him and let him into her world, feeling her soft hand on his cheek made his breath catch in his throat, so soft, so delicate. She took a step closer to his, his hand instinctively reached out to touch her; he placed his hand on her waist, holding her close to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Max's hand shook as he ran his fingers through her hair; he swallowed hard as he looked at her wide eyes looking passionately at him. Max bent his head and claimed her lips, the kiss seemed to last a life time, Tiffany pushed the negative thoughts of worries and fear from her mind and tried to enjoy the feeling. Max could feel her shake beneath his touch as he slowly pulled her dress strap off her shoulder. Max suddenly pulled away looking frightened.  
"Max?" she whispered.

"I can't do this, not now, not yet" he stuttered, the voice of August ringing through his ears taunting him over his father. Tiffany put the plate and tea towel on the kitchen side.

"Max what's wrong?" Max took a step back away from her, scrunching his eyes closed shaking his head  
"I can't do this, not if August is right" she could hear the fear in his voice.

"Right about what, what are you talking about?" she asked confused. Max took a deep sigh and rubbed a hand across his stubble. "Please Max, talk to me and let me into that head of yours" She begged, Tiffany took a step towards her but he held his hand up for her to stop.

Augusts' voice got louder and louder in his mind, he screwed his eyes closed and shook his head trying to get rid of August's vicious words out of his mind. Tiffany looked at him concerned she could see he was clearly distressed. She wanted to help him and comfort him; she wanted to take his pain away.

"Max?" she asked talking a step forward, he covered his ears with his hands.

"Shut up shut up" He whispered trying to silence his grandfather's hateful words, Tiffany put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't" he said jumping back "This isn't a good idea" 'you're not good enough for her, you'll end up doing exactly what you're father did' he heard August in his mind.  
"I, I better go" He stuttered making a hurried exit.

"Max please talk to me" Max shook his head "I, I can't, you're not, you're not safe with me" He stuttered grabbing his coat and hurrying out of the door closing it behind him.

Max sat on the floor in one of his secret corridors, rocking back and forth, he threw his head back repeatedly banging his head against the wall. 'Stupid stupid Max' He ranted to himself 'She was there, ready for you and you ran away like a coward, August was right you're not man enough for her' He tried to fight back the tears he wanted her, he loved her but he didn't want to hurt her. 'Come on Max go in there and explain' he tried to urge himself but he couldn't. Instead he just watched through the hole watching Tiffany cry. It broke his heart to see her upset; he could hear her talking to herself, muttering about how stupid she was.

'Stop crying Tiffany it's not your fault, it was his, it was always his' He had let August get to him again, he had ruined everything. Tiffany sat on her bed and cried, she had opened herself up to Max she had told him she wanted him and he had run from her. How could she have been so stupid? She wasn't sure she could even look Max in the eye ever again she had completely embarrassed herself.

Tiffany finally fell asleep her emotions had worn her out, slowly Max emerged from the shadows and walked up to her lying on her bed in a silk night gown. He had never seen anything so beautiful; slowly his hand ghosted her ample figure, tracing the curves as he bit his bottom lip. He cursed himself for being such a coward, he could have touched those curves for real if he had stayed and not let August scare him off. Max gently took a piece of hair and stroked it, it was so soft like spun silk, he held it to his nose and closed his eyes as he inhaled the sweet smell of her hair. She smelt so good, why did he have to freeze whenever he got close to her? Tiffany moaned and turned onto her back, one hand by her face. Max made a low moan she looked so beautiful laying there. Max was terrified of hurting her, he loved her and he was becoming obsessed with her, he wanted to be part of her life but he was terrified of hurting her the way his father had hurt his mother.

That morning Tiffany went to work, the time she had booked off work to get settled into her new flat was over and now it was back to work. Max tried to stop the urge he had to go into her apartment but he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't get out of his mind how close he had been to being intermit with her, but the thoughts August had drummed into his brain had stopped him. Carefully and quietly he opened her front door being careful to make as little noise as possible. Max walked into her bedroom and there on the bedspread lay her silk nightgown he picked it up and held it to his nose inhaling the scene of her. Silently he cursed himself he could have been lying here with her smelling the smell of her first hand not just off her clothes, he could have made love to her if he hadn't been such a coward.

He wondered into the bathroom that was his most favourite time when he got to watch her taking a bath or a shower. The way the hot water ran down her smooth body and when the bar of soap slid over her soft skin. He could have touched that body for real and seen that naked body close up if he hadn't have been so stupid. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply the scent of her shampoo; suddenly the shampoo slipped out of his hands and fell on the floor pouring onto the tiled floor. Max swore under his breath and panicked hurriedly cleaning up the mess and taking the bottle with him to throw away before Tiffany came back hoping she wouldn't notice.

Tiffany was exhausted when she got home from work; all she wanted to do was have a shower and get into her pyjamas and watch a movie. She kicked her shoes off before fetching her pyjamas from the bedroom then going into the bathroom for a shower. Tiffany sighed at the lovely feeling of the hot water cascading down her body easing her muscles. It felt nice to relax after a long day at work.

With her eyes closed she reached out for where her shampoo was always kept, she opened her eyes and frowned when she realised she was just grasping air.  
"Where the hell has that gone?" She asked herself she had seen it in that exact spot before she had gone to work. Suddenly it clicked; someone had been in her apartment they had to have been. A bottle of shampoo just doesn't walk off by itself, someone must have taken it but why would they have pinched her shampoo and nothing else?

Suddenly she had an idea of who it might be; it had to be her ex boyfriend only he would do something like that. He must have taken it to mess with her, to make her realise he knew where she lived. He wanted to get inside her head, it must be him and now she was terrified.


End file.
